


Caught by an Enderman

by x_BabyBlu_x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: Isaac just wanted to get some iron, but he was in for a hell of a lot more when the enderman got its hands on him.





	Caught by an Enderman

    Isaac hummed softly as he left his house, stone pickaxe in hand. He'd been planning on making a farm, but with no way to transport water from the river, he found himself in a need for iron.

     He greeted a few of the villagers on the way to the cave and hopped in. He hummed to himself idly. The cave was pretty spacious, so it'd be important to put down a few torches so he didn't get lost.

"Aw, sweet!" His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a large vein of iron ore relatively close to the surface. He walked over to it, swinging his pick and whistling a bright tune. But just as he brought his pickaxe up and was about to swing it down, he heard something behind him. He should've known what it was, but being an impulsive man, he whipped around just in time to see a tall dark figure with purple eyes grab his head and slam him into the ground.

     Everything was dark and spinning. The feeling only got worse as Isaac tried, and failed to get up. Instead, he opened his eyes and pulled out a torch. The room he was in was like a cube of obsidian. Panic set in, he wanted to cry and shout, but his throat was so parched all he could do was close his eyes and hope that it was all a nightmare.

     Isaac heard the enderman teleport in there and just curled up in fear. God, he must've looked so pathetic. The enderman crouched down and gently pulled away Isaac's hands from his face. He purred softly and pressed him into the corner of the room. He was terrified, what the hell was it planning on doing. 

     With a soft exhale, the enderman opened it's terrifying maw and rolled out its two foot long tongue. Isaac squirmed back, but he was in a corner, there was nowhere for him to go. He considered briefly, fighting back, but his limbs were so heavy, all he could do was lay against the wall, as the being that towered over him by four feet dragged its slimy tongue against his face. The slime was thick and warm, leaving a slight tingling sensation wherever it was. Isaac couldn't help but feel warmer, he felt that even more so when he realized what the enderman planned to do with him in the first place.

     The thick purple tongue pressed it's way past his lips and into his mouth. Isaac let out a choked moan as the appendage writhed inside of his mouth, spreading the slime and hydrating his insides before it pushed further into his throat. Overtime it felt less like something out of place, and more like it just belonged there. Isaac groaned, his whole body heating up as slime dripped into his stomach. 

     He didn't know how long they stayed like that, Isaac twitching in uncomfortable pleasure sitting in the endermans lap as the heat of the moment overtook him. Eventually the enderman started moving, he thrusted his tongue in and out of Isaac's throat, enjoying the way that his muscles acted more like a pussy than a throat. The enderman enjoyed watching his little human, his unblemished beige skin and his body dripping with sweat as he moaned and whined while he would twist and grind in the enderman chuckled darkly as he thought of how much his toy would enjoy the next part of the breeding.

     Isaac gasped in shock as the enderman shredded away his shirt and pants, leaving him completely exposed, but he was even more shocked when he realized what had happened to his ass. His hole was puffy and gaping while slick lube was running down his legs and was all over him. He didn't have much time to think though, when he felt the enderman line up his two foot cock up to his hole.

     The squishy yet stiff appendage pushed its way inside without stopping or taking a break. Leaving Isaac rather breathless as he stayed completely stiff on the huge cock. The veins pulsed and made jolts of pleasure run up Isaac’s spine.

     The enderman pulled back slowly before moving back in, he went slowly and gently, careful not to hurt his mate.    
     Isaac was burning with arousal, the way that the enderman was going wasn’t fast enough to sate him. He felt like a needy bitch in heat that needed to be fucked and knocked up.   
     “Please… faster…” Isaac whimpered   
    He seemed to have a basic understanding of human language because he started thrusting faster. His long cock was easily slipping in and out because of the slick caused by the aphrodisiac in his tongue.   
     Isaac’s eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out, before his mouth was promptly stuffed with the enderman’s tongue again. He began tensing up and twitching, pleasure building in his stomach. And finally it released. His back arched and he came wildly, thick white ropes landing across his slight abs.

     The enderman seemed even more spurred on by this and proceeded to speed up even more. His thrusts became wild and erratic as he let out hollow moans that always terrified Isaac as a child. 

     Finally he let out one bellowing screech and thrusted himself fully into Isaac, his animalistic nature getting the best of him. As, at this point, he wished only to bear children with the small being beneath him.

     A few spurts landed on the insides of Isaac’s stomach at first, like it was getting ready for the flood that was about to fill him. Isaac clenched his eyes shut and tried to relax as much as possible as he knew what was about to happen.

     Then, a strong stream began to spray inside him like a hose. The warm thick, viscous liquid filled all of his rectum and began to move up even further. It began to fill up his belly as well, making the skin stretch taut as the enderman wouldn’t stop. More and more filled Isaac as he felt like he was about to burst. His stomach looked like he was pregnant from how heavy he was with his mates cum.

     Finally, it seemed like the enderman was finished. He gave a few more spurts and began to pull out, but before he was fully out, something thicker and stickier came out of the endermans cock.

     As it pulled out, its cock’s thick bulging veins stretched at Isaac’s anus. But what was even harder was the huge tip, The enderman gave a few thrusts and used its strength to push Isaac to the ground before pulling as hard as it could. Finally, its head managed to pull out with a loud pop. Isaac gave a low groan and let his body slump against the ground.

     He realized something was wrong, whatever the enderman had last cum into him, it was stopping the rest from getting out. Leaving a huge mass of cum inside of his stomach. Isaac whined futiley, but attempted to lay down and rest anyways.

     As he laid against the ground, he couldn’t help but feel terrible. What was happening to him anyways, and why him. He just wanted to go home, to see his friends and his dog again. A few tears trailed down his face.

     The enderman let out a gentle croak and curled up around Isaac, providing him some warmth. His hands roamed across Isaac’s body, gently stroking at his stomach with delight as he felt his mate calm down and snuggle into the enderman’s grasp.

     It was so warm…. Surely it wouldn’t hurt for Isaac to sleep for just a little bit. From the exhausting day before coming to the cave, and then what had happened itself. Isaac felt more than a bit worn. He gently cuddled with the enderman as he felt his consciousness drift away.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys want to see next :33 I'll do it after I finish the next (and final) chapter to this work, so stay tuned~~


End file.
